Travelers often need accommodations. Lodging may be expensive and/or availability may be limited. For example, travel planned on short notice may not offer enough time to book reservations in hotels. The travelers may not know in advance which nights they will need the accommodations, which may further limit the travelers' options.
The travelers may prefer to stay in a home-like setting or lease privately owned property, such as a home. For example, the travelers may prefer a home-like ambience. The home-like ambience may offer a “personal touch” of friendly hosts, including opportunities to build lasting friendships. Amenities may include home cooked meals, pet accommodations, childcare opportunities, attractive lease rates, and residential neighborhood settings.
The travelers, however, may not be able to locate such accommodations. Conversely, the hosts may not have a venue to offer such accommodations. Thus, both travelers and hosts may miss mutually rewarding accommodation opportunities.